Earth-717 One-Shot: Double Date
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. The Human Torch and the Thing star in this miniature tale as a regular Friday night out with their girlfriends turns into a deadly battle . . . . with a foe they never expected!


Earth-717: One-Shot

Double Date

The teacher droned on about biochemistry or something or other as Lily continued to doodle, her mind elsewhere. She scribbled various sketches with her pen on a piece of lined paper. Her head was pressed against her left hand, her left elbow pressed against the surface of her desk. Both of her hands had black gloves on them. She rubbed the fingers of her hand against her shoulder length brown hair. Sighing, she looked over her drawings as the bell rang.

"Alright, class dismissed," said the teacher. "See you on Monday."

The students all clambered out of their seats, laughing and chatting as they prepared to ease off for the weekend. Lily watched as the students in the first row quickly stormed out of the room. Shaking her head, she put her pen and her piece of paper in her satchel case before slinging it over her left shoulder. Jamming her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts, she silently walked out of the room, the last to get out.

"Miss Madison?" called the teacher.

Lily stopped, her head facing the floor.

"A moment?"  
>Lily rolled her eyes and inhaled before turning around on her heel. She didn't look at the teacher, keeping her eyes on the floor rather than him.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Miss Madison, I thought that you should be aware that your grades have been severely disappointing this term. You'll be in grade twelve next year. I shouldn't have to remind you how important a high school education is in the world today."

"Yeah."

"You used to be one of my best students. You have such potential. If you need help with something, please let me know. I'm willing to help."

Lily rubbed the back of her neck.

"Nah, it's uh . . . . it's . . . ."

"Is it the other students? I know you've always had . . . ."

"It's fine," interjected Lily. "It's . . . . fine. Just fine. Look, Mr. Warren, ah . . . . I gotta go."

Lily turned around and quickly started to walk down the hall, not even waiting to hear any protest. Keeping her head down, she wordlessly manoeuvred down the halls, heading for the exit of the school. She felt a couple of people staring at her, either at her purple and blue splash shirt or her thigh high black stockings. She didn't care.

Walking out the entrance of Midtown High, she clomped down the steps in her black laced boots, and headed down the street. All the way on her walk home, she didn't speak to anyone.

She never spoke to anyone.

* * *

><p>Ben had gotten used to the stares he received while walking down the street. He always took it in stride, knowing that each time he showed up in public, the amount of people who took his appearance as a normalcy grew. People knew who he was. They knew what he had done. Every time he received a warm smile rather than a frightened glare, it made him accept his situation more and more.<p>

Until now.

Standing outside of the art studio, he gulped in and reached for the handle. At the last moment, he receded and started pacing. He looked down at his hands. His bare chest. His black and white Future Foundation pants. After a long while of rumination, he shook his head and turned around. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he took a step away from the shop.

Opening his eyes again, he then stopped upon seeing something out of the corner of his view.

It was a statue.

One of the statues on display in the window of the art studio was a bust of him, molded with red-tinted clay. Ben's eyes widened upon seeing it. It had all of the features of his face: his craggy, rock-like skin, his eyes. He felt warmth grow in his chest as he pressed his hands against the glass. Cracking a smile, he confidently stepped up to the door and pulled it open.

A small bell atop the door rung as he entered.

"Coming!"

Ben looked around the studio. Various art supplies for painting and sculpting were strewn about. Dozens of paintings of all kinds of styles adorned the walls. He could also see several other sculptures, all made of the same red-tinted clay. A man in clothes covered in paint stepped into view, and smiled upon seeing Ben. He then turned to the left.

"Alicia! Someone here for you!"

After a moment, Alicia stepped into view. The painter then walked back into the studio. Ben smiled upon seeing Alicia look at him with her beautiful but lifeless grey eyes. She did not have to move to sense who was in the room. After a moment, she returned his smile.

"Ben."

"Uh, hello, Alicia. How'd you know it was me?"

"I could feel your presence. I could hear your breathing. It sounds different."

"Different?"

"Unique."

Ben twiddled his thumbs as Alicia took a couple steps closer.

"Uhm, uh . . . . I, er . . . . saw your sculpture there. In the window, I mean."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. Yeah. S'real good. Real good work. Mama Grimm never pegged me for an artist's model. I'd tell her myself, 'cept, uh . . . . she ain't round no more. But uhm . . . . yeah. Real good. You remember that much from just meetin' me the one time?"

"Yes."

Alicia started walking behind the counter at the front of the store as she spoke.

"I lost my sight when I was six. I spent a long time . . . . adjusting. I had to learn new ways to learn. You know, scientists have proven that people have different learning styles?"

"Uh . . . . sure . . . ."

"Some people are audial learners. Learn through hearing things. Explanations. Words. Others are visual. They learn by seeing things. Demonstrations. Pictures. And others . . . . are kinesthetic."

Alicia held out her palms and stretched her fingers in and out.

"I learn by touching things. Feeling them. Doing things with my hands. Moving. Being tactile. Because I've spent most of my life without any visuals, all of my senses . . . . all of my energy is in my hands. In my skin. My touch. I can retain quite a bit from just one incident of contact. The nerves in my hands . . . . they can remember so much."

Ben's smile slowly grew wider as he listened.

"The softness of the petals on a newborn daisy. The moisture in the air of a spring morning. The feeling of another's skin on yours."

Alicia grew silent. Neither she nor Ben said anything for a minute.

"Hey, uh . . . ."

"I'm sorry. I got lost for a moment. My own little world."

"Listen, Alicia, I uh . . . . I'd been meaning to come by ever since I crashed into you here. I'd just been um . . . . unsure, you know? Eh, what am I trying to say . . . . heh, uh . . . . what I'm trying to say is, well . . . . I had been hoping you would like to . . . ."

Alicia raised an eyebrow as Ben's voice trailed off. He swallowed and then continued.

"I mean, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to dinner with me tonight? You know, if ya ain't doin' anything else. Cause, uh, well, my friend Johnny, you know Johnny, he was on the news with me and the rest of the team . . . . anyway, he and uh, his new girlfriend wanted to go on a double, double date, and they knew . . . . knew I liked you and was plannin' on asking yous out anyway, so . . . . so . . . ."

Alicia smiled.

"Are you done rambling?" she asked.

"Er . . . ."

"I was going to say yes, but you wouldn't give me the chance."

"Er, right. Sorry."

"You've no need to be nervous around me, Ben. I would be happy to go on a date with you."

"Really? Heh . . . . uh, good. Good."

"I get off at seven."

Ben nodded.

"I'll be here."

* * *

><p>"I'm just so worried."<p>

"And you're sure she isn't . . . .?"

"No, no. No trace of it. I would've smelled something. Has to be something else."

"I don't know, Marla. All sorts of things can get to kids these days."

"Pretty sure it's Joseph. She's seemed so lost since we got the word from Afghanistan . . . ."

Marla's voice was cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing. Lily stood at the foyer. She could see her mother and her friend sitting at the kitchen table.

"Honey," said Marla.

"Yeah."

"Everything alright at school today?"

"Yeah."

Lily kicked off her boots and charged up the stairs in front of her to avoid further conversation. On the way up, she passed a picture that was on the wall, showing Marla, a younger version of Lily, and a man in a military uniform. Once she was at the top of the stairs, she headed into her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. Placing her satchel on the floor next to her desk, she sat down in her rolling chair and turned on her laptop.

Scratching her head and ruffling up her hair, she clicked on her web browser and opened up the website that she had created last year.

.

She clicked on the forums and spent the next couple hours there, chatting with the users. They talked about various topics.

About recipes they were thinking of trying.

About their favourite movies and video games.

About how much they hated democracy.

After checking the clock at the bottom right of her screen, she realized that it was time for her to leave. She said her farewells on the forums and stood up, grabbing her satchel. Before opening the door, she looked at the poster that was tacked onto the inside of the door. She smiled at it before opening the door and leaving.

The poster depicted a man in a suit of cybernetic armour, with a green cloak. Several hearts were drawn on the poster in pink marker.

When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Marla was in the kitchen, washing some dishes.

"Lily?"

Lily stopped, her hand on the doorknob.

"Hey."

Marla turned off the sink faucet and wiped her hands on a dish cloth before walking up to Lily.

"You going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Might I ask where?"

"Out."

Marla folded her arms.

"Now listen here, young lady . . . ."

"What do you want?!" snapped Lily. "I'm a teenager, and I wanna go out on a Friday night. Is that a crime?"

"No, but you never go out. I never see you hang out with your friends. I don't see Sally anymore. Do you still talk to her?"

"Not really."

"Look, honey, what you choose do with your time and your life is your decision. But these last couple years . . . . I know they've been tough, okay? I lost him too. I don't see you draw anymore. I don't see you smile anymore. You're my baby girl, and I just wanna make sure you're okay. I worry about you."

Lily was quiet for a long time.

"Don't."

Lily then opened the door and walked outside. Marla closed the door behind her, and went back to sit in the kitchen. For a long time, she sat there crying. Alone.

* * *

><p>"Jonathan Storm, will you knock it off?"<p>

Johnny snapped at one last person before looking back at Doris. She was walking behind him, in her casual clothes. She had her short, brown hair in a bob cut. Alicia and Ben were walking beside her. Johnny winked at Doris from behind his sunglasses.

"Awh, come on, Dorrie! We're on the town! It's Friday night! People wanna have fun! Loosen up!"

He started to dance in front of her as they continued to walk down the street. She rolled her eyes but smiled regardless.

"Ah ha! See? Told you you'd have fun. We're gonna drink, we're gonna dance, we're gonna live it up!"

"Like a girly girl?" asked Doris.

"Hell yeah!" responded Johnny. "Girly girls always have the most fun."

"You keep acting like a girly girl, matchstick, and Ms. Evans here might need to question your . . . . ah, er . . . . compatibility."

Doris let out a loud laugh. Johnny cringed. Alicia gently slapped Ben on the chest.

"Oh, Ben!"

"What?" said Ben. "What'd I say?"

Johnny lit his hand on fire and pointed at Ben, snapping his fingers. He then put out the flame.

"Johnny!" shouted Doris.

"Now listen here, pebble puss, you gotta date tonight, not sure how, so I'll let that one slide. But you slander me again, son . . . ."

Johnny took off his sunglasses and glared at Ben.

"And I will . . . . Mess. You. Up."

Johnny and Ben stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Johnny then walked back into formation and put his arm around Doris, before Ben slapped him on the back.

"You're alright, kid. Now where's this place we're heading to?"

Johnny pointed forward.

"Right there. DeCarlo's. New joint. Just opened up. Heard they got the best steak in Midtown. Figured we'd give it a shot, you know, see if they live up to the rep."

Johnny then looked at Doris.

"And don't worry, babe, I'm keeping my promise. No flaming on tonight."

"I'm holding you to that. Last time was a disaster. You burned part of my outfit."

"Hey . . . ."

"And my books!"

"Babe, had to be done! Those guys just robbed the bank 'cross the street! Besides, tonight, it's gonna be all good. Get some food, have some laughs, and then you and I are going dancing! No superhero stuff. I promise. Heh heh. Johnny Storm always treats his ladies right."

"Tell that to Beverly," said Ben. "And Heather. And . . . ."

"Ah, learn to shut up, Grimm!"

* * *

><p>Lily approached the double doors at the end of the hall. The carpet below her feet was pristine red velvet, and the wooden doors had an elegant pattern carved into them. The two robotic guards nodded at her before she entered the main chamber. Inside, she saw a man in a metallic suit with a green cloak sitting on a throne.<p>

The throne was facing away from Lily, and the man on the throne was typing into his computer interface. Several holographic screens were displayed in front of him, showing various images and feeds of data. He stopped typing upon hearing the door close behind her.

"Ah. You've arrived."

Lily watched as the throne spun around by its foundation, turning to face her. She immediately dropped to her right knee, placing her hands on the floor in front of her.

"Master," she said.

"Rise," said Doom.

Lily stood back up and smiled as she looked at Doom. He exhaled and placed his hand on his chin.

"I summoned you here tonight because I have a task for you."

"What do you require, my Lord?"

Doom gestured for Lily to come closer as he spun his throne back around to face the computer screens. She eagerly walked up and stood at Doom's side.

"The last time you were here at the embassy," explained Doom, "you left some preliminary plans for your combat armour. I have taken them and . . . . improved upon the design."

"You have?!"

"Indeed. Your initial designs were surprisingly inspired."

Lily almost felt herself swoon and pass out at his words of praise.

"Still, I modified the armour plating, weapons and power systems to take full advantage of the suit's capabilities. As such . . . ."

Doom turned to her and held out his hand.

"My gift to you."

Lily raised an eyebrow and then turned to look where Doom was gesturing. She gasped as a metal apparatus rose out of the floor in front of her. It was holding a completed version of her armour. Lily's eyes widened as she merrily grinned at the sight of it, jumping up and down as she squealed with glee.

"You built it?! You . . . .you actually built it! Oh, oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Indulge yourself, my dear. Try it on."

Lily placed her satchel on the floor and ran over to the armour. Stripping down to her underwear, she slipped into the skin-tight purple under-suit as Doom watched. She breathed in and closed her eyes as the apparatus placed the metallic armour components over her arms, legs, breasts, stomach and rear. Lastly, the apparatus latched the helmet to the top of her spine, before it enlarged and wrapped itself around her head.

As the last component clicked into place, Lily took in a deep breath. The internal heads-up display activated, and the armour component on her back unpacked to reveal the four elongated booster jets, arranged in an X pattern. The suit itself was coloured purple and blue.

"Step forward, my new operative . . . . codename . . . . the Beetle."

Lily took a step forward. The apparatus sunk back into the floor.

"How does it feel?"

"Wonderful."

"The tutorial protocols will upload and show you how to properly control every aspect of the armour's function. As for your assignment . . . ."

Doom pressed a button on his keyboard. One of his display screens showed a map of Manhattan, with a green dot pinpointing a location in Midtown.

"What's that?" asked Lily.

"A restaurant. The Human Torch and the Thing of the Fantastic Four are dining there tonight. You are to go to that restaurant . . . . and eliminate them."

Lily inhaled and nodded.

"It shall be done, my Lord."

Lily turned towards the window at the end of the hall, which opened. She then activated her four booster jets. She blasted off the floor and flew out into the Manhattan sky.

* * *

><p>"Damn, that's some good grub. Not quite as good as old-fashioned New York pizza, but nothing is."<p>

Johnny sat back in his seat, grinning at Ben.

"Told you, Benjy. And we even found a booth large enough to fit you in!"

"Can it, pipsqueak."

"Ben," interrupted Alicia. "You know Johnny is just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We're good."

Alicia then looked at Doris, who was sitting across from her.

"So you were telling me that you're studying English literature at ESU?"

"Yeah," replied Doris. "I really like my courses in Victorian era lit. You know, Austen and such. Gothic satires. That stuff. I would have finished _Northanger Abbey _by now, but Johnny incinerated my copy on our last date."

"It was an accident!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Kid, you're the accident," said Ben.

Johnny scowled at Ben.

"That's what Sue used to say!"

"Cause it's true!"

Johnny's eyes blazed with flames. Doris threw up her arms and rolled her eyes, turning away from Johnny. When she looked out the window, her eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT!"

Everyone turned to look out the window to see a car flying towards it. Ben instinctively reached out and cradled everyone, defending them from the car as it crashed through the window and slammed against his back.

"AGH!"

The crumpled remains of the vehicle slumped to the ground as shattered pieces of glass and brick piled up around Ben. He then stood up and turned around to see a woman in a purple and blue armoured suit land on the road in a three point pose. The force of her impact caused the pavement to crack for several metres all around her.

As she got to her feet, Johnny groaned and furrowed his brow.

"Oh, it's on now . . . ."

Doris looked at Johnny with concern.

"Johnny . . . ."

"FLAME ON!"

Johnny burst into flames and flew up over Ben's head.

"Johnny! You said . . . .!"

"Dorrie, a supervillain attacked us! I have to deal with this! And she ruined my hair!"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Diva."

Ben then turned to Alicia.

"Alicia, I'm sorry, but I . . . ."

"Go," said Alicia. "I understand."

"Thanks."

People began fleeing from the restaurant as Johnny flew up to Lily.

"So, who do you think you are?!" shouted Johnny. "Huh? Some kinda Iron Maiden rip-off? You look kinda like you got a bug theme going on there, what with the helmet, the wing-like things . . . . are you the Gnat? The Menacing Moth? No, wait, I got it. Lady Locust?"

"I'm the Beetle, you loathsome cur," responded Lily.

Lily then fired a laser blast from her left wrist cannon, which Johnny casually dodged.

"Really? The Beetle? That's what you're going with?"

Lily fired another blast, which Johnny also dodged.

"Get that signed off on by your agent? Cause it ain't quite rollin' off the tongue, know what I'm sayin'? I know a few people, real good at PR. I could make a few calls . . . ."

Lily roared as she fired twin laser blasts from both wrists, which Johnny again dodged.

"Whoa, girly, we can be friends, if you just stop shooting at . . . ."

"Enough!"

Lily leaped off the ground, sustaining her hovering with her booster jets. She then lobbed a cluster bomb from her wrist cannon, which exploded in front of Johnny, sending him flying backwards. He crashed against the wall of a nearby building.

Ben then walked up to her.

"You listen here, you mangy little twerp! The only guy who gets to clobber matchstick over there is me! Well, you ain't a guy, so I guess it counts for girls as . . . . ah, dammit, who cares, just . . . . listen. I ain't gonna fight no lady, ya hear me? Just go on home and . . . ."

Lily wordlessly aimed her right arm at Ben, firing a rocket from her wrist launcher. Ben barely had time to react, taking the brunt of the missile to his chest. He collapsed to the ground, his orange skin charred by the explosion.

"Ugh . . . ."

Lily flew down to attack Ben again before getting tackled by a recovered Johnny.

"Stay away from him!"

Johnny threw her away, but she managed to pull off an aerial recovery before crashing into the ground. Johnny then let out a fierce flame blast from both hands. Lily responded by arming her energy shield, which absorbed most of the heat.

Ben moaned as he shook his head, trying to shake off his dizziness.

"Ugh . . . . now I know what charcoal feels like . . . ."

Ben got off the ground and looked up to see Johnny and Lily exchanging energy blast attacks. He then turned his head in the opposite direction upon hearing police sirens. Three NYPD cars arrived on the scene, pulling up next to him. The officers got out of their vehicles and drew their weapons.

"What's going on here?!" yelled one of the officers.

"Stay back!" shouted Ben. "You can't handle this joker!"

"And neither can you!"

Ben quickly turned around upon hearing Lily's voice, to see Johnny again knocked to the floor. Lily then charged Ben, with an energy blade equipped on her right hand. She performed a dashing slash against his chest before he could brace himself, and he was sent careening into the closest police car. The officers scattered as the impact of Ben's body tore the car in two.

The officers then trained their weapons on Lily.

"Open fire!"

Lily was bombarded with multiple pistol shots and shotgun blasts, all of which were deflected by her energy shield.

"Capitalist warmongers!" shouted Lily.

Lily fired off several energy blasts, returning fire at the officers. They took cover behind their cars as Johnny tossed a fireball at her side. Searing the right side of her armour, Johnny then tossed another fireball that Lily dodged with an aerial barrel roll.

Ben, who had recovered from Lily's last attack, then waved the officers away.

"Get outta here! Now!"

Johnny formed a fireball in each hand.

"Now you've really pissed me off!"

Lily equipped both of her energy blades, and charged forward, flying between the fireballs as Johnny threw them. She then performed a spinning attack with both blades, which Johnny barely evaded. She vertically slashed at his side, cutting at his right arm. Johnny boosted backwards, leaving a flame shield behind to cover his retreat.

Ben then leaped up and grabbed Lily by the ankle, pulling her down and slamming her against the pavement.

"Ugh!"

"I said I didn't wanna fight ya, but you're forcin' my hand, lady! This ends now!"

"This doesn't end until you and that worthless flaming brat are corpses!"

"Hey!" said Johnny. "She called me a brat!"

Lily roared again, charging forward with both energy blades held out. She unleashed a slashing combo on Ben's torso, who yelled in pain. Ben then backhanded Lily across the face, knocking her away. She rolled with the attack and boosted into the air, tossing off another cluster bomb. Johnny reacted faster this time, shooting a precision flame blast that incinerated the bomb before it could explode.

Johnny then boosted straight towards Lily, holding his fists out in front of him. Startled by his speed, Lily boosted away and started flying down the street, with Johnny giving chase. They flew only a few metres above the traffic, with Lily firing random shots behind her, hitting and destroying several cars. She then harshly turned left, quickly arming and firing off a wrist rocket. Johnny barrel rolled to the side, barely dodging the rocket as it crashed into the side of a building.

Lily then boosted upwards, over a residential building and back towards the original confrontation area. Johnny put all of his power into another boost of speed, finally catching up to and grabbing Lily around the waist.

"Don't touch me, you filth!"

Lily squirmed and bucked as she rocketed forward, with Johnny desperately holding onto her. He increased his heat, searing and damaging more of Lily's armour. Lily screamed as he ran her straight into the ground near Ben, and the two of them bounced and rolled down the street after the impact.

"Johnny!"

Ben leaped over a destroyed police car and ran over to Johnny, whose flame had died out. He was laying on the ground, face up, and seemingly unconscious. Lily was laying face down about twenty metres away. Ben knelt down next to Johnny.

"Hey kid, stay with me, ya hear? Matchstick?"

Johnny didn't move.

"Johnny!"

After several more seconds, Ben fumed and stood up, looking over at Lily, who was pushing herself off the ground.

"That's it, firefly! I may have held back before because you're a girl, but lady, you just used up the last of my good will!"

Lily, still disoriented, looked at Ben with fear. Ben roared with anger as he threw a hard punch that knocked Lily back to the ground. She shook her head as her heads-up display showed that her armour's power systems were in critical condition. Ben then grabbed her by one of her booster jets and tore it off.

"Come here!"

Ben seized Lily by the throat and held her up. She screamed and gasped for air as Ben choked her. He had pure rage in his eyes as he squeezed on her throat tighter and tighter.

"BEN! STOP!"

Ben instinctively stopped squeezing, allowing Lily to breathe. He then looked over to the side to see Alicia running up to him, with tears in her grey eyes.

"Ben, please! Don't do this! She isn't a threat anymore!"

"Alicia?"

"I could feel you squeezing the life out of her! That isn't you, Ben! I may not have known you for long, but I do know you're not a murderer!"

Ben slowed down his breathing for several moments as he calmed down.

"No. I'm not."

Ben then let go of Lily, letting her crumple to the ground. She violently coughed several times. Ben looked back at Alicia.

"Thanks."

Alicia nodded, wiping her tears away. Doris ran behind her, over to Johnny.

"Johnny!"

As Doris started performing cardiopulmonary resuscitation on Johnny, Ben looked down at Lily with a furrowed brow. He reached down and grabbed onto her helmet. She groaned in protest, but was too weak to fight back as he ripped the helmet off. He gasped upon seeing Lily's face, dropping her helmet in surprise.

"What the . . . ."

Lily covered her face with her hand.

"You . . . . you . . . . you're just a kid!" stammered Ben. "Can't be outta high school! The hell are you doing pulling a stunt like this?"

"Leave her, Ben," said Alicia. "She's not a danger anymore. It's over."

As Doris blew air into Johnny's mouth for the third time, he sputtered and opened his eyes. Doris smiled brightly upon seeing him wake up.

"Johnny!"

"Dorrie? Hey . . . . did we . . . . did we win?"

"Yeah, you big idiot. You won. Scared me half to death to do it."

"So uh . . . . about our date . . . . sorry?"

"Don't worry about it, you jerk."

Doris reached down and gave Johnny a kiss as Ben and Alicia walked over.

"And to think you bunch didn't care," chortled Johnny.

Everyone then turned when they heard Lily's booster jets. They watched as she, with her helmet back on, flew up and into the sky. Her flight was slowed by only having three booster jets left.

"Ah crap," said Johnny.

"Let her go," said Alicia. "She isn't a danger. For now."

"Yeah, but what happens next time she flies by?" asked Ben. "I don't really like getting my marbles flame roasted."

"You deal with it when it happens," replied Alicia. "It's all you can do."

"Yeah . . . . I guess so."

* * *

><p>Bruised, battered and holding her gut with her left arm, Lily limply flew through the open window of the Latverian embassy. She landed on her feet near Doom, who was looking at her from his throne.<p>

"My Lord, I'm sorry . . . . I failed . . . ."

"I am aware. I was observing your battle through the video feed in your helmet."

"Please . . . . Master . . . . forgive me . . . ."

Doom waited a moment before responding.

"Your failure to kill that insipid child and the loathsome monstrosity matters little. I am above all, a reasonable and pragmatic man. Punishing you for not accomplishing your objective would gain me nothing. Besides, it was not a complete waste."

"It wasn't?"

"Of course not. I was able to gather large amounts of combat data during your confrontation. It will make things easier going forward. Meanwhile, I will also use the data to make improvements to your armour."

"And then you'll send me out after them again?"

"No."

Doom turned towards his computer screens. Lily watched as he activated one of the displays. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was showing.

"I have a different mission for you."

THE END


End file.
